Pins and Needles
by ColorsRainOnMyFingers
Summary: Genderbent AU: Iori Shiro was a girl who thought she has everything under control until a certain couturier decided to step into her life and turned it upside-down. Parings: Iori x Nui; slight Gamagoori x Mako, Inumuta x Jakuzure in future chapters. Lemons. Mild OOC.


**A/N:** Hello to all of you lovely people! I'm ColorRainsOnMyFingers and this is my very first fanfic for the Kill la Kill fandom. I've been addicted to this series so much I wanted to create some fan-work for it.

Even though IraMako is my OTP, I ended up writing a story for HariIori – my OTCrackship. But what surprised me is that I decided to go for a rated M fanfic, even though writing these kinds of things is not my specialty. Probably because I've never seen or read any HariIori smut fan-work, so I wanted to be the first to do so. Yes, I know this ship is not very popular among others and this story probably won't get any reviews, but I wanted to do something for the ship I like, not for the popularity.

For this story, I chose the settings to be in a **Genderbent Alternate Universe, where REVOCS doesn't want to turn the world into a Life-Fiber cocoon. Though, they have Life-Fibers issues with Honnouji Academy and they are very competitive people. **This would make it easier for me to write (since I don't want to kill Nui off), plus the flow of the story would be much better without making any characters too OOC. That's that. Here is the list of characters genderbent names I'll be using:

- Iori Shiro and Harime Nui would still be the same: I've had a hard time thinking of a genderbent name for both of them so I decided to go with their original names. Besides, they sound kinda unisex already.

- Kiryuuin Satsuki /Lady Satsuki: Kiryuuin Satsuo/Lord Satsuo

- Matoi Ryuuko: Matoi Ryu

- Gamagoori Ira: Gamagoori Ina

- Sanageyama Uzu: Sanageyama Uzuki

- Inumuta Houka: Inumuta Houkana

- Jakuzure Nonon: Jakuzure Non

- Mankanshoku Mako: still the same (derp)

- Mitsuzo Soroi: Mitsuzo Sora/Mrs. Mitsuzo

And more to come.

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Kill la Kill or their characters**

Thank you for taking your time reading all these jazz. Without further ado, here's chapter one.

* * *

**Chapter I**

_In which the work-a-holic tailor encountered the crazy Grand Couturier_

Life lesson in this chapter: Think before you sew.

"Alright, that's it for today!" – Said Shiro as she took a glimpse of the Sewing Club's progress. – "You guys worked hard. Be sure to arrive on time tomorrow, we still have a lot to cover."

"HAI!" – The One-Stars shouted in unison.

"Dismiss!" – The Sewing Club members headed out to undress themselves out of their uniforms and pack up their belongings, leaving the room empty. This ended another busy day for the Sewing Club, but it didn't put an end to another busy day for their president, Iori Shiro.

Shiro let out a sigh as the last member made her way through the door. The room fell into silence. In fact, the whole Honnouji Academy has fallen into silence – other clubs has already left ages ago before Shiro can even notice. The only people left in the academy were the school guards and Shiro herself. She was surprised how fast time flied. She was so caught up with work that she didn't see that she has kept her members working over hour. Not that they have anything against her will, she just needed the extra help. She could single-handedly finish up their work, but her Order Regalia was nowhere near done, so that's the best they could do for now. It's been a working frenzy for the Sewing Club lately as REVOCS took over the stage. Competition rose between father and sons. Battlefields were formed. More uniforms needed to be produced, more adjustments needed to be add into the three-star ultima-uniforms. Work, work, **WORK**.

All the stress was giving her nothing but headaches and endless insomnia. Her appearance was also suffering from the stress putted on her and it's beginning to show off on her skin. Even though Shiro is not a kind of person that would break down because of bad hair or a broken nail, but when you're a girl, there would be this little part in you that still cares for your outlook. And indeed, Shiro looked like she needed a good beauty treatment: her complexion paled and she noticed some unwanted dark bags under her eyes. Her hair is probably the only thing that remained in its normal state, thanks to her auntie, Mrs. Mitsuzo, who took the time to help her care for her hair.

'_Maybe I should take a breather.' _ She thought to herself. Maybe she could hit pause and give herself a break for a while. She could probably finish knitting that scarf for her auntie's birthday; or maybe watch a nice episode of Sailor Moon that was brought back on TV the other day. She chuckled. _Yeah right_. That idea was shaken off from her mind as she read the clock on the wall.

"Hmm… seven o'clock, eh?" – Shiro looked at the clock, then to the door, then at the clock, then to the door. Clock. Door. Clock. It wasn't long until she made the final call.

"I guess working a bit more won't hurt…" – People makes horrible decisions all the time. But she didn't realize that by far her decision was the worst.

The room was cold. The stench of Life-Fibers still lingering with the crispy air trapped inside the closed area. The soft lights probably didn't make it feel any warmer. The working chains in the Sewing Club factory were put to a halt, leaving a large amount of Ultima-uniforms hanging in mid-air. Shiro gave one more check to make sure everything was in place. She counted every single uniform they produced that day, organized every piece of paperwork and calculated every situation that could possibly happen to the uniforms during battles. Time flew by before she could even know it. The clock's shorter hand almost pointed to number eight. It was really late. If she wasn't home by nine, her auntie would probably lock up the door without knowing her niece was still outside. Who would want to spend their night on the streets? None. Even outside Lord Satsuo's manor troubles still lurk around in the shadows. Plus, who knows what REVOCS would be up to. After all, during war, any place could become a battlefield.

Luckily for her, the last thing she needed to do was going through the Elite Four's ultima-uniforms status then she could finally call it a day.

You could say Iori Shiro is a work-a-holic. That's true. Other than Gamagoori Ina, nobody has taken their work more seriously than her. But, at least Gamagoori found herself a boyfriend. Shiro, already eighteen years of age and the only boy she ever actually talked to was Lord Satsuo, yet their conversations would always be involving either the ultima-uniforms or the status of the people wearing them. A lot said that she became too attached to her work that her boy-attraction factor has died off. She heard rumors about her and how she seemed to be a virgin even at this age while she was walking down the hallways. Nosy females and their hormone-talks. So what if she never "did it" with a guy? So what if she was always the person left out when the Elite Four ladies talk about their personal life outside of school? It doesn't mean anything. She doesn't give a crap about what people think about her. Her only focus was finishing what has been assigned to her.

Shiro walked into her computer, a system consists of a large CPU and seven screens. It was a gift from the Information and Strategy Committee. The screens turned bright green as Shiro opened the folders. Ever since the clashes with Matoi there's been lot of work cut out for her. And now REVOCS was added to her burden. She didn't complain. After all, working for Lord Satsuo is her mind's only devotion. Her family has worked under the Kiryuuin's for as far as her memory remembered. It came obvious to her that if a Kiryuuin ever drawn himself into a competition of any kind, he would aim for victory at all costs. But what she didn't expect is that there would be a competition between the Kiryuuin men against each other along side with Matoi, and all of them wanted the trophy.

Silence has never been so well-defined. It spread out the entire campus as the school fell into its nighttime slumber. The dim lights and the cool breeze completed the effect of an isolated world. Not a shadow to be seen in the classrooms nor in the hallways. No sound was heard except for Shiro's fingers constantly tapping on the keyboard. The school guards probably had already finished their patrol. She did tell them to leave the Sewing Club unlocked as she would be working late. Normally, the guards wouldn't be easily to accept that type of request, but since it's for the sake of the President of Honnouji's Student Council, how could they refuse?

"Symphony Regalia MKII update, status: done." – Shiro muttered under her mask. She pressed "ENTER". This is the first time she actually blinked after a straight twenty minutes of work. Three down, one to go. The last one was Sanageyama's Blade Regalia, and since it already went through a round of edition so updating for the MKIII version should be quick.

Once again, her fingers went all over the keyboard buttons as she applied the information needed for improvements of the Battle Regalia MKIII. She got sucked into the green screen in front of her face. Her concentration took the best of her as her amber eyes traced along the graphics and the numbers. She was lost deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice the suspicious silhouette of a mysterious someone lurking around…

A sudden noise went through the room. Shiro startled. She immediately has an insecure feeling that told her to look behind.

"Huh?" – Nobody was there. – "This stress must be getting worse already. Now I'm hearing things." – She mumbled. The room was filled with tapping sounds from the keyboard again.

The atmosphere changed in all of a sudden. She could feel that insecurity again, as if there was something, or somebody, wandering behind her. The feeling sent chills down to her spine. She found herself sweating, despite the cool temperature in the room.

A pair of long-sleeved arms wrapped around her neck from behind. Her fingers stopped. She could feel the presence of the person behind her, yet she was too frightened to look back to see who it was, nor even fight back for all that matters. She simply sat there, awaited for the other party to make a move.

A sweet male voice spoke up:

"Working late eh, Iori-chan? How hard-working." – The sentence was followed by a small laugh. Shiro's eyes widen. How on earth did he know her name? That voice. She could recognize it from anywhere. It could only be…

"Harime Nui." – Nui giggled. His sleeved-arms loosen up a bit as she turned her face around.

"The one and only." – He laughed at her expression. His cheerfulness scared her. Who wouldn't be? After the battle with Matoi this guy has been very infamous. He even made it to the top of Lord Satsuo's black list, so he's definitely, without a doubt, a force to be reckoned with.

"How did you get in here?" – The room has no windows, and the main door was closed the whole time. How could he possibly get in there without her knowing?

"I have my ways." – Nui smirked. – "We don't need to know everything, do we? Haven't you heard of the ancient saying _The less you know, the more you live?_"

"Okay?"– Shiro threw a puzzled look. She doubted the accuracy of that so called "ancient saying".

"H-How did you know my name?" – She was surprised that REVOCS's Grand Couturier had his hands on such information. It's not like Lord Satsuo reported to the president about every member they have here in Honnouji Academy… did he?

"That? Well, I did my research before coming here. All those hours of spying really paid off!" – He chirped. Oh, so he's been stalking everyone. No wonder. Such a master of disguise like him couldn't easily be spotted by just anyone.

"What do you want from me?" – Asked Shiro in a stern voice. She turned away in order not to make eye contact.

"Aw, why so serious?" – Still that same high-pitch, bubbly tone that gave her goosebumps. – "It's not like I was sent here to kill you or anything."

"Wait, so you're not here to kill me?" – She was confused. For a minute there, she thought that she will never get to see her parents ever again. Her foot was already silently attempted to search for the box of specialized-needles in her bag.

"Naw." – Nui said with a hint of disappointment. – "REVOCS didn't send me here this time. I got here on my own will."

"If you're here to steal the data for the ultima-uniforms you might as well give up now. Inumuta already put up a firewall and locked all the information away, so trying to break it would only waste your time, oh Grand Couturier." – Shiro's lips twitched as she tried to suppress a smug.

The boy "hmph":

"Why does everyone keep assuming that I don't do anything else other than dirty works for REVOCS?"

"Well, do you?" – She cocked a brow. – "Then why exactly are you here?"

He let out a long sigh:

"Ever since REVOCS and Honnouji declared war it became all work and no play. Work just keeps pumping out of nowhere! I swear, if I didn't know any better, I thought they were trying to work me to death. I tell you, those guys have no idea how much us tailors have to suffer from their competition."

As much as Shiro knew how much she despised him, she couldn't help but agree with his point. She nodded. Looks like they're both on the same boat.

"So I figured, why not pay Honnouji Academy a little visit to see if anyone still there to have fun with. I finished my work late today so I was afraid there won't be anyone left around the campus. But luckily for me the President of the Sewing Club is still available." – His voice suddenly changed into a slight seductive tone. He leaned towards her, closing the minor distance between them and whispered. – "You look like you could use some "fun" as well."

Shiro felt blood rushing to her cheeks as his words poured into her ear. The smell of cologne he was wearing made her head light. Such an exquisite aroma. Her heart started to beat faster as Nui's slim fingers gently played with her ponytail, softly brushing the blonde tendrils on the side of her face. That was her sensitive spot. The sensation sent her out of her consciousness, making the tension in her head eased up. It's been a while since the last time she got the chance to enjoy this comfort. It felt so good.

The settings changed unexpectedly as his hands changed its coordinate into her lab coat. Shiro's eyes widen when she notice his hands were on her breasts. Her mind came back to reality. In a mere second she reviewed and simulated every single thing that just happened: the meaning behind the previous sentence, the lust-filled voice, the fragrant from his neck and the movement of his hands on her body. It didn't take long for her to realize what he was going for.

"Wha-What the hell?!" – She snapped, turning her chair around to face Nui who was laughing at her.

"Why the sudden reaction, Iori-chan? Didn't I mention earlier that I came here because I want to have fun with you?" – He laughed out loud, but his laughters slowly faded. His eyes looked directly at hers. He leaned forwards. Their faces are millimeters away from touching each other. – "And when I want something, I will get it, and no one can stop me from doing so."

Shiro could feel Nui's breath on her lips and his palm now seemed to be making its way to her thigh. She felt like a deer in the headlights at that moment. Nobody was around to witness and help her. She couldn't cry out for help either, no one could possibly hear her. She was vulnerable. But there's no way she would loose like this. No, she won't allow him to do so.

She tried to reach for the box of needles somewhere under her feet. It could be the only thing that could save her right now. And hallelujah she found it. She tried with the best of her strength to yank herself away from the chair and out of Nui's hold. She threw the needles towards him, pinning him to the floor. While he was struggling with the needles Shiro took her chance and dashed out from the computer, hoping to get away from the pervert in pink and hopefully find help. In situation like that she wished Honnouji Academy wasn't so big. The Sewing Club room seemed to be taking forever. Plus with the lights being so weak Shiro struggled to find exit. While she was having trouble sorting her way out she could feel her lab coat getting stepped on. The sudden release sent her directly to the ground face first. She then regretted making the tail of her coat too long.

"Tsk tsk. Running away like that is considered to be very rude, you know?" – Nui chuckled. His boot stomped on her lab coat. – "And did you honestly think some needles from an elementary sewing-kit could overpower me?" – He opened his palm to let the needles from earlier fell down to the cold ground. The silence magnified the clanking sounds, making Shiro shivered. She was caught and there's nothing else she could possibly do to turn the table.

"Now then." – He dropped down on one knee, pulling the collar of the lab coat up, drawing her back to his direction. His other hand grabbed a hold of her jaw, steadying her face. – "I tried to be nice with you. But since you resisted I'm afraid we're going to have to do this the hard way." – His voice was deep and sharp. He took off her lab coat, tossed it away and pulled her turtle-neck down. He kissed the back of her neck, gently licking her soft skin. She flinched.

"Stop… Stop it!" – Her hands tried to escape but he was already one step ahead of her. He pinned her to the metal fence in front and turned her around to face him. With only a few seconds he took off his tie. He wrapped it around Shiro's wrists as he brought her arms up. Her hands were bound to each other in a double-knot, making it impossible for her to break free. He tied the end of the fabric to the bars, leaving Shiro's hands hanging from above her head. He was now in full control of the girl in front of him. A smirk stretched on his skin as he bent down to her face, pulling her gas mask down. He spread her legs open and let himself sat in between.

"Saa… What to do, what to do…" – The fear was shown clearly through her facial expressions when Nui looked straight into her eyes. He could sense her anxiousness as he stroked her face. She started to sweat bullets. Dirty thoughts infiltrated her mind. She thought about what the guy in front of her would do in this circumstance. The thought of it made her flushed.

"You know Iori, you're so cute I could just strip you out of your uniform and fuck you right now. But…" – He paused for a brief second. – "Patience is virtue. After all, you look like you won't be going anywhere…" – His lips slightly brushed on hers. – "Don't worry, I promise I'll be gentle. Such a delicate creature like you should be treated with special care."

His fingers traced her body, admiring her anatomy. Shiro couldn't hold back her excitement, even when he was just teasing her through the fabric of her clothes. She trembled.

"N-No…" – Before she could end the sentence her lips were captured in a heated kiss. Never before have she felt such desire. She has never kissed anyone in her life and this is the first time she experienced something so passionate. The kiss was forceful, yes, but it still has a hint of sweetness, enough to sent Shiro's mind above cloud nine. She could taste his lips. A strawberry flavor took over her taste buds. A hundred questions popped in her head at that moment: How could a guy like him be such a good kisser? Why was she responding to his kiss? Where did that strawberry flavor come from? Did he wear chapstick? Male don't usually wear chapstick, do they? Those are the things she couldn't seem to put her finger on.

He moved down to her hips. His hand grabbed the end of her shirt, pulling it up to reveal a pair of round breasts: not too big, not too small, just the perfect size. He stopped devouring her lips to take a moment and observed the shape of her body. A devious smile appeared.

"Mmm, Iori's breast is so white and soft." – Nui giggled as his left hand fondled her breast. His tongue started to circle her right nipple, making it hard. He caressed it with his teeth, gently biting the erect bud. Meanwhile his left hand played with her other cup, pinching her other nipple. Shiro gasped. She could feel her body getting hot.

"Your expression is really cute." – Still that devilish smile combined with the innocent voice. It made her sick. She bit her bottom lip in order not to cry out in pleasure. She almost wanted to punch herself for actually getting aroused by his dominance. Her virginal body which she treasured and protected her whole life, now exposed for the entertainment of Harime Nui of all the guys. She felt embarrassed, hurt and at the same time humiliated. She silently wept, but tried her best not to show her tears.

He reached down to her black skirt, pulling it up to her waist. Beneath the clothing was a pair of laced panties, covering the girl's most private. Cute things turned Nui on, so Shiro could saw the sheer delight on Nui's face. It made him scratched her thigh a bit. It didn't hurt her, but his nails were so sharp it ripped her stockings, leaving uneven holes on her legs. He slowly stripped her panties off. She reacted as he touched the outside of her womanhood. His fingers played with her clitoris, stroking it, making her burned inside. Her mind was so drowned in pleasure and lust it made her vision blurry.

He kept teasing her until he saw the arousal on her face. He smirked. His middle finger was inserted into her vagina. She gasped at the sudden impact. Her body arched back. Nui took his opportunity and went deeper inside her. But, something came across his mind while he was trying to do so. His finger paused.

"Oh. My. Goodness…" – Nui's face went to surprise mode. He stared at her. – "IORI-CHAN IS STILL A VIRGIN?!"

Her eyes widen to his loud voice. She didn't know whether if that was a question or simply just a blunt statement about her virginity. Still, it angered her a little. Did he really need to say it out loud? It's fortunate that nobody was there to hear it. If there was, she would probably have died by now. She shut her eyes, trying her best to nod. Wait, why did she even bother to answer him? Her face became tomato bright red as her embarrassment went high up to the top of her head. Nui went speechless. His mouth opened, but no words could be heard. Shiro swore that she saw Nui blush a little. Or maybe it was her imagination, she wasn't sure; the room was too dark to tell. It took around five seconds for his mind to go back to Earth. He snapped out from his quick daze to recover his earlier smile of the devil. A perverted, sassy devil in pink, that is.

"My, my, my. What a surprise." – He said; the amusement obviously hasn't wiped off his face yet. – "I never thought that I would get my hands on such a whole package. No wonder you were so sensitive." – He sounded as happy as a little kid when receiving candy. He jabbed into her. His delicate, artistic finger worked its magic inside her, making her squirm by his touch. Nui knew he was bringing her pleasure, yet she was trying so hard not to let out her voice. It irritated him. His eyebrows narrowed. He took his other hand and brought it to her face, lifting her chin up.

"Iori-chan… Don't try to hold back like that." – She could felt the warmth of his face on her neck. He kissed her neck, licking her sweet flesh. – "I want to hear you."

His voice brought Shiro to her limits. She couldn't hold back anymore. She moaned out loudly, her voice echoed through the hall, piercing the silence that shrouded the area. At that moment she was completely captivated by desire. She didn't care about her dignity or the burden that humiliation brought her anymore. All she wanted was him. Her virtue was thrown away as she sheepishly looked at his blue orbs; her lips trembled, begging for more of his touch. He smiled in satisfaction. That's all he wanted to hear. She cried as he continued to thrust inside her, going in and out in a slow rhythm. Meanwhile his tongue kept roaming on her neck, enjoying every part of her upper body.

He could tell that she's at her climax through the feeling of his finger. He looked at her face. Her expressions told him no lies. His cheeks went pink. A broad grin danced on his lips.

"I know you've reached your limits right now." – He whispered. – "Come."

That word pulled her trigger. She knew that she was at the edge. She moaned as her orgasm burst through her body. She felt like her every muscle was on fire. Her mind went blank. Her fluid constantly poured out. She breathed heavily. Her hands couldn't feel anything, possibly because they're still bound together by Nui's tie. She tried to feel her legs, just to found out that she was drained out of energy. She sat there, her body went limp.

Nui stood up and untied the cloth around Shiro's wrists. Her hands dropped down to the ground. She was surprised that her virginity was still remained untouched. Why did he stop there? He could have gone further than that and… She puzzled, but her mind couldn't think straight from all the "excitement" he gave.

"I think that ought to do." – Said Nui as he stood up and swept the dust off his shirt. – "Your virginity is safe. For now. It's no fun to remove your stamp when you reacted so easily to every single movement I make." – He showed slight disappointment in his voice, but it faded as he grinned. – "I guess I'll just have to teach you to experience man's body step by step until I can fully take over yours. And from the looks of it, it seems like we still have a long way to go."

Shiro was shocked at his words. She was almost happy when he said her virginity would stay the way it should be, but soon fright overwhelmed her as she found out she wouldn't be so safe later on. Her heart started to beat fast again after a moment. She breathed out, but couldn't say anything.

He noticed her laced panties lying nearby and came to pick it up. He glanced at her as he tugged it into his pocket, giving it a pat to secure its place. The girl couldn't believe in her eyes anymore. Nui gave her a heart-warming smile as he bent to her level to give her a short yet chaste kiss. He flew to the exit of the Sewing Club when he noticed his middle finger was still wet from her earlier orgasm. He turned around to face a stunned Shiro and licked his finger. His tongue washed away the taste of her vagina. She felt like throwing up just looking at him doing so.

"I'll be keeping this. You won't mind? Good! Sayonara, Iori-chan~!" – He beamed; his voice was back to his normal shota-yandere mode. In seconds, he was gone before her eyes.

"What… the fuck just happened?" – That's the only thing she could managed to say after the chain of events that just occurred. But one thing suddenly came to her mind:

"THAT BASTARD STOLE MY UNDERWEAR!" – Her voiced boomed out like it was shouted through a speaker. Her brain then came to a realization about the state she's in at that moment: her hair was (sort of) messy, her stocking were ripped, her lab-coat was dirtied, and she didn't have anything to cover her underneath with except for her skirt. It was tragic. But all of that was just the tip of the iceberg when Shiro became fully aware of the time as she noticed the numbers on the clock.

"Oh no! It's already five minutes after nine?!" – She stood up hurriedly to pick up her coat and gave her hair a quick fix. – "I'm so screwed!"

With all the energy there is left Shiro ran back to Lord Satsuo's personal household, where she and her auntie were staying at the moment. She was relief when she turned the doorknob to see that it was still unlocked. She tip-toed into the manor, slide through the hallway, trying not to make a single sound while climbing on the stairs. She thought that she had it in the bag until the lights switched on unexpectedly.

"Shiro?" – She could hear Mrs. Mitsuzo calling after her. – "Where have you been? Do you know what time is it already?"

She startled. "_Shit._" She was already half-way through the mine-field.

"G-good evening, auntie. I'm sorry I got you worried." – Shiro frowned. – "It's just… there's too much work going on these days. I did try my best, but I couldn't possibly finish them any sooner than this."

"Well, if you continue to work late and study hard like this, you'll get sick. Work or no work, health should be your top priority." – Mrs. Mitsuzo's comment followed by a sigh. – "It's fortunate that Lord Satsuo did told me that you would be at school working late so that I'd leave the door unlocked for you. Next time, please try to be more punctual, okay hon?"

Shiro murmured:

"Okay, auntie. I'm going to go to bed now, if that's okay with you." – As she turned to walk away with the hope of avoiding anymore questions, her auntie voice called for her again.

"What happened to your coat? It's filthy! Did something happen to you at school?" – _Damn it, she noticed. I can't let my auntie find out about this!_

Shiro swiftly turned away in order not to show any more dirt on her coat, or possibly on any other white part of her uniform. She quickly thought of a legitimate reason to explain how she got herself into that.

"You see, um…" – Her brain was put into working to its max. She scratched the back of her head. A light-bulb lit up above her with a "Ting!" – "I… fell down the stairs. Yes, that's it! I fell down the stairs! The lights were too dark in the staircase so I missed a step and fell down." – She replied along with a finger snap. _Perfect._

"What?! Are you okay?" – Her auntie exclaimed.

"It's okay, it's okay! I'm fine! Maybe a bruise and a few scratches, but I'm fine!"

"You should be more careful with your steps, Shiro. Who knows what would happen if you fell down a set of stairs again? Next time it will cost you more than just a bruise and a few scratches."

Mrs. Mitsuzo headed out of the hall. She flipped the lights off:

"Try to get yourself a good sleep. Goodnight, Shiro."

The light departed the big room. Everything was covered in darkness. Shiro watched as the shadow of her auntie went out of sight.

"Oyasuminasai." – She called. Her words echoed throughout the room and faded into silence.

Arriving at the shower Shiro took her clothes off. She rested her hands on the edge of the sink and gave a long look in the mirror. Kiss marks could be seen all over her neck. That was the evidence of what they have done. Well, almost have done. Luckily, her turtle-neck should be capable of hiding the red spots, so no one would probably notice when she goes to school. She sighed in relief. She went into the shower and washed herself. After a hot shower to calm her mind down she changed into her pajamas and made her way to bed.

Lying on the white mattress, she looked up to the ceiling. She was intimidated. She couldn't sleep without asking herself hundred questions first, just to have them unanswered and left in the corner of her mind. Should she be taking the Grand Couturier's words seriously? Or was it just some kind of plot to take down Honnouji's system one by one? If so, why would they aim for her first? Once again, her heart started to beat fast just thinking of what he did to her: he stole away her first kiss; he exposed her body, touched it, and played with her mind like a puppeteer. Then, when she thought he had enough he left her with a note saying he would return. She touched the places his skin touched, the memories were still there. They kept playing over and over in hermind like a tape. Her body felt hot again.

She shook her head:

"Now is not the best time to be thinking about that." – She mumbled. – "Time to get some shut eye."

She could felt slight pain in her body. In her mind she already thought that she wouldn't be able to fall asleep after all the emotional wild-ride. But then again, after such a long day like that she could felt nothing else but exhaustion. Surprisingly, her eyes closed and she was immediately made her travel to Slumber-land. Her mind became blank. The thought of what tomorrow will bring disappeared from her memory.

Never before has Iori Shiro felt such serenity in her sleep. The sound of her snores was the only thing that could be heard in the room.

* * *

**Japanese translations (since this is a fanfic for an anime, I tend to use a few Japanese words into my story): **

- Hai: yes

- Saa: now

- Oyasuminasai: Good night

**Trivia: **Since I know that some of you will have some questions about the details in this chapter, I thought I might explain:

- The saying _"The less you know, the more you live" _is real. It's a spin-off from the original saying _"The less you know, the better"_. This is something that Vietnamese teenagers usually tell each other.

- **To remove someone's stamp** means **to** **take away their virginity**, this is a very well-known point among Vietnamese teenagers.

- It's true that you can tell if someone has lost their virginity or not by using your finger: when you insert your finger into a girl's vagina, you'll notice a layer of thin skin. That's the girl's hymen. However, the push of one's finger is not strong enough to break it. To do so, you need to use something with a lot of force, so yes, masturbation using equipments can lead to virginity-loss (wait, why am I telling you this?).

**A/N:** So that's the end of chapter one. This chapter took me a really long while, since I had to do some research about these kinds of subjects when writing the smut part. Really, do you know how difficult it is to think of many ways to describe the progress of finger sex or orgasm? I don't know how I'm going to make it to the actual sex part.

Now I'm afraid that since I already put so many details in this chapter the heat will probably decrease as the story continues unless I can find more ways to describe, uh, "it". Welp, time to hit the other rated-M fanfics!

One more thing: Do **NOT** always take my life lessons seriously.

I hope you guys like it. Thank you for your precious time! Leave a review! Every single one is appreciated.


End file.
